


Will always be

by Nabrah87



Series: Now and Forever [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, F/M, Family Issues, mentioned Klaus/Cami, mentioned Rebekah/Marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: Elijah (36), Hayley (22), Hope (5) and Faith (2) have moved from the cottage in the woods to the city, where not only Elijah and Hayley, but also Rebekah (23), Marcel (27) and Cami (23) work. Their brother Klaus (31) has rebuild their old family mansion in the outskirts of town into a gallery for dramatic arts.Elijah is still working as a professor of English literature and history, whereby his younger sister Rebekah is a fashion designer and their respective partners work in youth counseling. The cottage is hence used as the family's weekend hideout, it was always intended to be, for some much needed rest from the trouble of every day life.Yet it would not be the Mikaelson family, if there wasn't some kind of trouble on the horizon...





	1. Everything we share

It had been a typical evening up until the moment, her husband walked into the bar.

Hayley had switched shifts with Cami, in order to be able to surprise Elijah, in retreating to their weekend home earlier than they had originally expected to be able to.

They had a rough couple of years behind them and she really needed time for just the two of them on their wedding anniversary.

Rebekah and Marcel had offered to take the kids over the weekend, after their friday night family dinner.

Elijah had joked, that his sister might not have intended that they had taken on jobs in the bar Cami worked, Hayley as bartender and Elijah as piano player, when she insisted to take the kids every other weekday as well to give them some alone time.

"Lovely seeing you here.", he greeted her, casually leaning against the bar.

"I wasn't aware you were working today.", Hayley replied.

"I am not."

A smile was evident on his face and Hayley really looked at him then.

They had agreed that their joined work was no place for a public display of affection, thus they kept it to stolen glances.

Hayley sat a drink down in front of him.

"You are here to drink then.", she mocked.

"I am here to spend time with my wife.", he clarified. "The girls will be waiting in the cottage with my sister."

He looked up from his drink under long eyelashes and Hayley almost dropped the glas she was filling.

"I'll be done in half an hour.", she promised.

***

She took his hand and he guided her towards their car.

Hayley was eager to get to their children, but the way her heart skipped a beat when Elijah let go of her hand, made clear that she needed to be with someone else first.

He had opened the door for her, but placed a hand to her cheek, before she could even make an attempt to get in.

"There is something else I came here for."

His lips were gentle against hers and she kissed him back, pressing her body against his.

The buzzing of his phone interrupted them, like so many times before.

Elijah held a hand up, asking for a break not an ending, and answered his phone.

Hayley stood opposite him, leaning against the doorframe, tracing her lower lip with her thumb until he was done talking.

"They will not expect us back for a few more hours.", he said, a mischievous smile accompanying his words.

Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips, while he spoke.

"Let's make them count then.", she answered him and bit her lower lip, before her hands cupped his face and pulled him close.

***

"Well that escalated quickly.", Elijah remarked, his hand leisurely on top of the gearshift.

Hayley bit back a grin, while she took his hand.

Beeing with her husband in their car, was not her most pleasurable fantasy, but beeing starved of his attention for most of the summer, had made her undemanding.

They were on their way now, however, and she enjoyed the calm, that came with the two hour car ride to their part-time home.

It gave them time to talk about their week and she had something to get of her chest for a while now.

"I was going to surprise you with the early retreat.", Hayley said, after some time had passed.

"It seems we had the same idea."

"Thank you, Elijah.", she continued their conversation rather out of the blue.

It led him to move his hand from the gear, with hers still on top of his and raised it to his lips.

"For what, if I may ask?", he questioned her rather amused, before he kissed the back of her hand.

"For making it possible for me to work."

She felt his smile more than she saw it and his next words made her shiver.

"You deserve to be given the opportunity to follow your heart's desire."

Their joined hands moved to put the car in another gear and she followed his movements with her eyes.

"I just... Klaus made fun of me the whole time and when Faith became sick so much, I second-guessed my decision a thousand times over the last year. And Hope is so clingy, when she returns from kindergarden lately, that we can't do much else than entertain them."

Elijah nodded, eyes on the road, his hand warm in hers.

"If you hadn't cut back on your seminars and Rebekah wasn't there for the girls, I don't know how it would have worked... I guess, I just felt guilty for putting other children in front of my own."

"You did no such thing.", Elijah finally interrupted her.

"That is what family is for. Taking care of each other. The girls are safe and loved. You are taking care of children who are not."

Hayley stared at him, still rattled by her guilty conscience.

"We share a life and we share our responsibilities. Helping children in need is what you are destined to do. What kind of man would I be, if I prevented that?"

Another gear, turning another street corner. The town sign greeting them.

Hayley's heart beat easier, but there was still one more question she had to ask.

"You punished Klaus, because he tried to take Hope away from us. Why did you never punished me for leaving?"

Elijah put his family above all else, she knew that from the moment they'd met, but since she had been abandonned by everyone in her life up to that point, she felt herself waiting for the moment he would be fed up with her as well.

Elijah pulled to a stop on the corner of the street, that led to the Mikaelson family's property.

He turned in his seat to look at her, placing his forearm on the wheel. Clearly, he could not fathom what brought these thoughts back from the past.

Hayley flinched under his stare, feeling like having woken a sleeping lion, but she simply had to know. Hope had been the same age as Faith now, when Hayley had run away with a craftsman and consequently broke Elijah's heart. She had returned within a few months and he had welcomed her back without repercussions, but she had felt guilty ever since.

"Why?", he asked her, placing his hand to her cheek.

"Because for one, Hope is your daughter and you decide what is best for her, preferably with Niklaus, but we both know he often doesn't know what is good for himself in the first place. Second, because this is, has been and will always be your life. You are free to choose whatever road you might take."

Elijah looked into her eyes and even so she was afraid for what he might say next, she could not look away.

"Third.", he chuckled softly. "Klaus is my younger brother and responsibilty, since our father is gone, there is no one else who is going to put him in his place but me... and admittedly Rebekah. You, however, are my equal and I simply have to trust, that every road might lead you back to me."

"Does this sat your mind at ease?"

He moved his hand between her hair and her cheek and Hayley closed her eyes, nodding.

Elijah bend over to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe you won't run away with both Hope and Faith in the near future?!"

Hayley sobbed quietly and traced her fingertips over the back of his hand.

"I won't, I promise."

She inhaled deeply, when he let go of her face.

"But you are not to leave me either, you understand?"

He straightened and when she looked into his face, it had amusement written all over it.

"I won't, I promise.", Elijah repeated her words to her.

"Good, because you are not going to get off scot-free."

Hayley sat back in her seat, starring straight ahead, as Elijah restarted the car and they were on their way to the house.

She smiled, when the porch came into view and was glad, that she finally had her answer.

He was above all else a rare and unique human beeing and she would not find his like again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence is a quote from the obituary by Emma Thompson for the late Alan Rickman. #hopeThatParadiseIsBeautiful


	2. I'll take you there

Hayley was out of the door the moment Elijah pulled the car to a stop.

Rebekah had come outside, because she'd heard them approaching, Faith on her arm and Hope by her side.

The five year old ran to greet her mother, who swooped her up, kissing her and laughing.

Elijah came up behind her and kissed Hope's head, before he went to greet his sister and their youngest heir.

A look of worry clouded his features, when he took Faith from her aunt's arms and felt her feverish skin.

Her father kissed her behind her ear, mumbling something.

Hayley joined them, patting her daughter's hair.

"Go and join the others.", she said, put Hope down and took Faith from him. "I'll take care of her."

Elijah looked at her, bending down to gather his niece in his arms, without breaking eye contact.

Rebekah was about to say something, when another car pulled into the driveway.

"Dad.", Hope called, the only one clearly happy to see Klaus Mikaelson embark from his car.

***

Everyone was gathered in the living room, expect for the two youngest members of their family, who were fast asleep in a chamber upstairs.

Marcel had a grim expression, annoyed by the mere presence of his former best friend.

Elijah nonchalant, Hayley slightly on edge and Rebekah too accustomed to this to care.

"Niklaus, be aware that you are still a member of this family.", his older brother said into the quiet. "But how you treat Freya and Kol is inexcusable."

"Damn right.", Marcel chimmed in. "I almost lost my job because Kol wanted to run away with Davina and managed to not get her killed by sheer luck."

His fist hit the table hard and he glared at his brother-in-law.

"Which made Cami furious, because Davina is her friend.", Elijah continued.

"And Cami is the only one who could talk sense into you.", Hayley added, malice evident in her voice. "When you tried to take Hope from us in two consecutive custody battles."

"And almost got Freya to have a break down, because of your stupid demands.", Rebekah added.

Klaus and his siblings stared at each other.

"Is that supposed to be an intervention?", he asked, standing up to walk around.

"You are not the only one who has to get used to our sibling's arrival, but that does not give you the right to destroy your families life."

Elijah stood, too, but walked out the door without another word.

Klaus looked after him, dumbfounded. Elijah had always been the loyal brother, to stand by his side no matter what.

For the moment they were barely on speaking terms. Elijah had yet to forgive him, that he attempted to take Hope away from her mother.

"Elijah didn't deserve this, Nik, and you know that.", Rebekah spoke, watching her older brother leave.

"He took my family from me.", Klaus yelled.

"No, Klaus. YOU took your family from yourself.", Hayley clarified. "You could've seen Hope as often as you'd liked, had you not tried to take her away for good."

Niklaus huffed and left the room through the door oppossite the one his older brother had exited the room.

***

Rebekah layed back into the cushions of the couch, looking over to Hayley.

"There is still the option to just leave here and get as far away as possible.", Rebekah advised her. "Just get out of here and be free."

"But where would we go?", Hayley inquired.

Klaus had made their life a living hell in the past two years, and since she did not even like him, but tolerated him for Hope and Elijah's sake, she had far less qualms to leave him than Elijah, who despite it all still loved his brother dearly.

"You know...", Rebekah said into her thoughts.

"Elijah studied a semester abroad, in France... a little village in the South..."

His sister was trying to remember, while Hayley thought about the very possibility of leaving. She had never had a constant home and she wanted her children to grow up in a stable environment. Their house in the city and the cottage felt like the perfect place, but with Klaus trying to sabotage every step they took, she was willing to discuss the possibility with Elijah.

"Ah... I don't remember. You should ask him sometime. And then take your children and leave."

Rebekah stared into space and whispered, more to herself than Hayley.

"He deserves happiness."

***

"Manosque."

Elijah sat upright in a chair next to Faith's cradle, looking tired while Hope had just now fallen asleep in his lap.

He closed the book and stood, laying his niece down in her bed. For Hayley to tug her in.

"Manosque?", she asked, when Elijah had quietly shut the door on their sleeping children.

"It's a small village in the South of France. Very romantic and rural."

They walked towards their bed chamber.

"Why do you ask?", he wanted to know.

"Your sister was looking for a place we could run away to.", Hayley informed him.

"I would really love to live there someday. Maybe when the girls are grown and we are in need of rest.", he agreed and smiled at her, opening the door for her.

"I am already in need of rest and so are you.", Hayley said, while she changed into her night wear.

Elijah kissed her temple, getting ready for bed as well.

Watching him, Hayley found herself intrigued by the idea and was not ready to let the subject drop.

When she layed next to Elijah, starring at the ceiling, his arm as a pillow, drawing patterns on her upper arm, she asked him to describe the village to her.

And he started to paint her a picture, his voice exceptionally beautiful in the description of the french countryside.

"I'll take you there.", she heard him promise, when she was more asleep than awake.

Hayley felt his lips against her temple and the whispered words against her skin. "I will make this right."


	3. A heart to heart

When Hayley woke, she found Elijah and the girls gone from their respective beds.

She detected the latter, however, beeing pampered by their aunts, Freya and Rebekah, in the garden close by.

"Have you seen Elijah?", she asked Marcel, who stood in the driveway, washing the cars.

All of them seemed to be up awfully early for a saturday morning.

"You really are a good sleeper.", he said, instead of an answer. "They have been making so much noise, it even woke the girls upstairs. Let alone those of us who sleep downstairs."

Rebekah's husband grinned and he pointed her to the back of the house, since she still looked confused.

She found Elijah and Klaus, sitting there on the table, among a mess of broken furniture, railings and pots.

Both of them bloodied and bruised, with drinks in their hands, for which it was much to early.

"Do I want to know what is going on?", she asked.

"I simply informed Niklaus, that I am not his enemy.", Elijah said, calm and in no way seeming in pain.

"We had a little chat... about the past.", Klaus continued, playing with the whisky glass in his hand.

Hayley crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And what was the outcome of this ohh so civil conversation?", Hayley wanted to know.

Elijah lifted his glass and Klaus touched his glass to his brother's.

"My brother agreed to be civil, when around Hope and not attempt something as foolish ever again, so he might spend time with her."

Hayley took the picture in, when the brothers drank and wished something like that was rather untypical for a weekend out here.

***

"You may consider getting me jewelery next year, Elijah."

Hayley was hunched over him, desinfecting the cut above his left eye.

"And were is the declaration in that?"

Elijah took the hand, which lay supportive on his right shoulder, and kissed her palm.

Hayley's eyes kept focus on the task at hand, her fingers soft against his skin.

"You and Klaus beating each other up is you saying You love me? How?"

A chuckle shook Elijah, leading his wife to straighten up and look a him.

Unsure if he had gone insane at last and if a slap would do more good or bad in his current state.

When she looked into his eyes, however, her breath caught in her chest.

He was serious again, looked up at her and waited for the realisation to settle inside her mind, before he spoke.

"You don't need jewelery, Hayley. Or pretty words. What you wanted for the last year - what WE wanted -, was for Hope to have her father back in her life."

Elijah shrugged and made a gesture with his slightly swolen wrist.

"Sometimes words are not as good as actions, when it comes to Niklaus."

Hayley still starred at him.

"He loves her and will do everything to make sure she is happy."

"I know.", she breathed, looking his way but starring into space.

When her eyes focused on her husband again, the smile she displayed was rather strange.

"Since that is settled, what are we going to do next for this particular day?"

***

Marcel and Rebekah went for a run in their car right after breakfast, while Freya retreated into the house to make up for her lost night's sleep.

Hope and her father had become inseperable again in the blink of an eye, thus they joined Elijah, Hayley and Faith for a walk in the flower fields and across the forest, the latter not doing much walking of her own, but beeing carried on her father's back.

"You know, I actually thought it would only be the two of us for a change."

Hayley commented, when Hope was bussy picking wildflowers at a distance and Klaus trailed after her.

Elijah smiled to himself, standing out with his suit in these rural surroundings.

He adjusted Faith's weight on his back, before he took her arm to make her stop.

They faced each other and he bend down to kiss her, turning out more smiles than an actual kiss.

"What?", she asked, grinning and tilted her head to look up at him, but not put a distance between their lips.

"What would you have me do?", he asked, his eyes still on her lips, sounding sincere but bitting back a smile.

Hayley caught his mouth for a deep kiss, making the world around them stop for a heartbeat, before Faith stirred and started crying.

She looked at him from underneath long eyelashes, before walking around him to relieve their daughter from her stress.

They reached Hope and her father in a clearing, Faith happy once more on her father's shoulders.

"For you, mom.", Hope declared, presenting her mother with a flower crown.

"Why, thank you."

Elijah and Klaus were clearly amused, when Hayley crouched down for her daughter to be able to put it in her hair.

Hope laughed and Hayley smilled, pulling her daughter in a tight hug.

"And what about your sister? Don't you think she deserves a flower crown as well?", Klaus asked Hope, much to everyone else's suprise.

The child agreed happily and went in search for more suitable flowers.

Hayley straightened up and shared a look with Elijah, that spoke of a deep confusion, yet delight.

"You still don't trust me, brother?", Klaus asked.

Elijah, who's hands were losely wrapped around his daughter's shins, looked over at him.

"I would trust you with my life, brother.", Elijah answered.

The brothers kept their gazes locked, before the older spoke up again.

"We didn't abandon you, Niklaus. You drove us away."

Klaus looked sincere at first, but eventually he smiled.

"So I've heard."

Both brothers took a step towards each other and patted their backs, a mutual understanding between them.

Hayley felt herself smile with relieve.

Elijah clearly had his way with that stoic brother of his.

***

When Faith wore her flower crown as well, they made their way back to the house.

Finding Freya waiting with water colours and paper spread out on their previous breakfast table.

She took Faith from Hayley's arms, while Klaus joined Hope at the table.

Hayley excused herself and disappeared into the house.

While Elijah bend down to Freya and kissed her cheek, before he exchanged a few words with her, leaving her nodding with a smile.


	4. The immortal part

Hayley sat on the porch and watched her daughters paint and laugh with their uncle resp. father.

She felt Elijah approach her, making himself known with a hand on her shoulder, before he stepped to her side.

"Thank you."

Her husband looked at her, Hayley could feel his eyes, but kept her gaze focused on the scene in the garden.

Instead of answering her, however, he extended his hand, Hayley saw the shadow of his movement in the corner of her eye.

She took it without second thought and let him pulled her to her feet, leading her away from the house, towards the nearby docks, where a boat was tied to the small pier.

He looked over to the edge of the lake and narrowed his eyes before focusing on her.

"You said something about time for just the two of us, I recall."

A smile spread on his face, that would have made the sun jealous, and Hayley couldn't help but grin as well.

***

They had rowed the boat into the middle of the lake, to sit and talk for a while.

"We have to do better, Elijah."

He sat opposite her, upright, looking straight at her.

"We have to stop putting everyone elses happiness before our own."

Her husband nodded, taking her hands in his, both their knees pressed together.

"We are trying too hard."

Hayley exhaled, squeezing his hands.

"We need to be selfish once in a while."

Elijah lowered his head, pressing his lips to her hands in his.

"Hope needs her father."

Hayley looked at his bowed head, feeling her heart sear.

"I need you."

She freed her hands from his grip and cupped his chin, trailing her fingers along his jaw to guide his face up.

"I have been scared and lonely before I met you. Afraid of beeing a mother... You made me feel save and wanted, then."

His hands came to rest against the outside of her upper legs close to her knees.

"I never knew what love looks like, before I saw the way you looked at me. I never knew what love felt like, before I met Hope and Faith."

Hayley caressed his cheeks.

"I love you, Elijah. But I am tired of fighting. Afraid we might lose these feelings beneath chaos and blood."

She could feel his facial muscles tense under her hands, the tighter grip of his fingers around her legs.

"Niklaus is not a threat to our family."

"He needs to understand, that we are done playing by his rules, Elijah.", she said softly.

"We have a good life, Hayley.", he answered with severity.

"I don't want 'good' and I don't want 'good enough'.", Hayley said with a sadness that tore at his heart. "I want 'can't sleep, can't breathe without your love.'"

Elijah swallowed hard.

"What would you have me do?", he asked at a loss.

He bowed his head, her fingers trailing through his hair, his hands following the outer lines of her legs until reaching her waist.

Hayley watched the sun's glistening reflection on the lake, while craddling his head.

She kissed his hair at he back of his head, her hands reaching for the sensitive skin in his neck.

"I know you love them. You are the oldest living brother and had to take care of your siblings early on. They are leading their own life now and are not your sole responsibility anymore. But we need you, Elijah. I need to know, that Hope and Faith and I can count on you to be there."

Elijah sank to his knees, straightening up in the process, her forearms coming to rest on his shoulders, her fingers intertwined behind his head.

"When I met you, I promised to protect you. I vowed to take care of you, for better or for worse, when I married you. And I stand by those promises."

Hayley looked at him, his brown eyes starring back, unblinking.

"But I will not... I cannot choose between you and my family."

"I don't ask you to, Elijah.", she clarrified. "I just don't want to be another one of your responsibilities."

His eyes narrowed and his fingers came to both sides of her face, holding her in a tight grip.

"You are the love of my life.", Elijah nearly chooked on the words, but never left her gaze.

Hayley smiled, knowing and sad.

"I meant what I said in the car, I would do everything to protect my family. They are my responsibilty."

He did not blink once. "But you are my life. You and Hope and Faith are everything to me."

Elijah guided her head down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I am sorry I let you forget, how lucky I am to have you."

Hayley bowed her head to his lips and closed her eyes.

He had been responsible for so long, surpressed his urges for so long, that he almost lost the feeling beneath.

She sank to her knees, allowing him to put his arms around her, allowing herself to relax against the strong frame of his body.

One of his hands came to rest against her lower back, while his other arm formed a protective barrier for her head, when he laid her down on the planks.

His full weight came to rest on top of her and Hayley wrapped her arms and legs around him to prevent him from moving off.

She held his shoulders in a tight grip and her eyes closed, when his mouth met hers in a deep kiss.

Hayley hadn't felt him like this in a long time, the heat, the passion his body harbored for her.

His hand moved under her shirt to the find skin, his mouth placed to her throat, when her head tilted back, her forehead pressing against his forearm.

This was not a quickie in the car or an attempt to have sex and keep quiet, because their children were close.

Hayley urged him on with her hands in his hair, feeling his need for her apparent against her.

This was what she craved from him, what she needed him to promise her... That they were together and one, united against all odds even when things got rough.

The little boat pitched and tossed with their movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The verbal love confession is taken form "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes.


	5. All that's mine to lose

"So demanding.", Elijah commented with a smile, while he rolled his shirt sleeve up.

Hayley sat next to him on the grass, her knees under her chin and his suit jacket around her shoulders, a content smile on her face.

Both were dripping wet, because of the swim they had taken. His jacket the only thing still dry, for he had left it in the boat.

Even soaked to her skin, with a cool breeze in the air, Hayley hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Later, when he held the boat steady for her to climb in, she knew that she would fight for this messed up family, to be with him until their dying day.

Because despite what she told herself, and how often she saw Elijah hold back or move forward for his families sake, she had come to love the Mikaelson family with a fierceness, that rivaled his own.

Maybe she had lost her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to regret the decisions she had made over the years.

Whatever there was inside of her, that had fallen in love with Elijah Mikaelson all those years ago, had known that the loyalty to his family was the thriving force of his beeing, that whatever may come, her children would have a home within a loving family now and forever.

***

They reached the small pier at dusk.

Elijah embarked from the boat and took her hand to help her onto the peer, using her movement to swirl her around, coming to rest with her back to his front.

"I will hold you to that dance.", she smiled, moving her head to the side.

He pressed his lips to her temple, when it came within reach and smiled against her skin.

They would have stayed like this for a while more, but the need for a hot bath beat the comfort of solutide.

Thus Hayley took his hand, when his jacket hung over his shoulder held by the other, and they walked back to the dimly lit house in lockstep.

***

After tugging the kids in and spending an extra chapter to make up for their dissapearance all day, they found themselves on the front porch.

The rest of their family had retreated to their respective rooms, minus Marcel and Rebekah, who had not come home yet.

The evening was lovely, the sky full of stars, the air vibrating with the promise of summer.

Hayley wrapped her cardigan around herself and leaned against the beam closest to her.

Elijah was on the phone with his sister, because he had been worried, and she was glad to see his smile.

She felt him step close to her, eventually, and extend his hand, palm upturned.

"Care to dance?", he invited her.

Hayley took his hand, and stepped into him, his hand to her lower back, her hand on his shoulder.

They fell into step easily, dancing to a music only they could hear.

Her head rested against his as they swayed.

***

Rebekah put down her phone, exchanging a look with Marcellus.

They should be happy, but she wouldn't until her family knew about their decision, thus she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

When she pulled into the driveway, however, she stopped and put the car in reverse.

"Rebekah, what are you doing?"

She was glad, that they hadn't heard the car engine approaching, and she shushed her husband.

Rebekah and Elijah had always been closest when kids and that hadn't changed over the years.

She had watched him sacrifice his life over and over again in order to compensate for the messes Klaus and her temper had caused them each.

She had seen him change, because of Hayley and Hope and Faith in these last years, but never really heal from the pain the abandonment must have caused him.

Rebekah remembered him, sitting on that porch, with little Hope in his lap, looking as distraught as she had felt, when she had approached with her car much to early to be a decent visit. How her brother and her sister-in-law had helped both of them to battle through the pain of not beeing able to have children on their own. How she had helped Hayley in raising Faith for the first few months of her life.

"My brother deserves one uninterrupted dance with his wife tonight.", she whispered to the man next to her and leaned back into the seat.


	6. The path we've yet to choose

It wasn't early in the morning anymore, rather close to lunch, but the Mikaelson family was just now gathering for a late breakfast on a serene sunday morning.

Hayley had just finished dressing Faith and walked downstairs with her baby girl on her hip.

She found Rebekah, Marcel and Freya in the kitchen and wished them a Good Morning.

Marcel and Rebekah seemed deep in thoughts, but Freya smiled and nodded outside, when she inquired about her daughter and husband's whereabouts.

The picture she saw, when opening the front door, made her try not to laugh out loud.

There was Elijah, in his usual attire, one hand in his trousers, standing straight, while holding the end of a rope with his other hand.

The other end of the rope was in his brother Klaus' hand, who grinned like a fool, while watching his daughter jump and giggle.

Elijah's smile was rather unimposing, but he clearly enjoyed Hope having fun as well.

Faith glapped her tiny hands, when she saw her sister having fun and squealed, which in turn attracted Elijah's attention.

He tore his eyes from Hope to look over to the porch and smiled, not loosing his rythm in keeping the rope moving.

"Good Morning.", he greeted them from afar.

Hayley stepped down and Hope laughed, abandonning the rope and running circles around her mother and sister.

She placed her free hand to her daughter's hair, to stop her wild chase, but smiled.

Elijah came towards them and kissed his daughter's head, who squealed even louder.

Then he covered her eyes, very gently, encircled his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her thoroughly.

Faith continued squealing, leading Elijah to smile, when Hayley was out of breath and pecked his daughter's temple once more.

Meanwhile Hope had taken Klaus' hand and reached for her uncle's, who looked down at her and took it, save in his much larger palm.

Just when, Rebekah called from the porch, that breakfast was served and they should get their arses inside.

Hayley turned to lecture her about her language in front of kids, but neither of the girls seemed particullarly interessted in their favourite aunt today.

Thus Hayley followed Elijah and Klaus, who kept bouncing a running Hope up and down between them.

Faith watching with big eyes and getting giddy on her mother's arm.

***

Rebekah literally sat on the edge of her chair and was clearly nervous, when everyone had gathered around the table.

"So... Here's the thing.", she began, beeing aware that everyone, including Marcel, was starring at her.

"We are going to have a baby boy."

Both Freya and Klaus opened their mouths, but closed it without a word. - If looks could kill.

"We are going to adopt him. Marcel and I went to the adoption agency yesterday to file the papers."

Rebekah breathed out, clearly relieved that it was out in the open.

"He is a merely one year old boy, abandonned right after his birth, he's black, has brown eyes and black hair, he is funny and sweet and ..."

When Rebekah was out of air, Marcel took the chance to interrupt her.

"His name is Henrik and he will be with us by the end of the month."

The youngest Mikaelson sister looked flushed and happy, her gaze shifting between her siblings' faces.

Hayley was at a loss, since the table was somewhat quiet after this news and she looked over to Elijah.

His face showed a mixture of joy and grief, which was replicated on Klaus' face.

"Henrik was our youngest brother.", Elijah explained without Hayley or Freya having to ask. "He died when he was ten."

"A stray wolf ripped his throat out.", Klaus added the gory details.

Both women nodded, understanding the meaning of their solemness.

"I am going to get a brother?", Hope asked.

"No, baby.", her aunt Rebekah smiled. "He'll be your cousin. Like Faith is your half-cousin."

"But she is also my half-sister."

"That's right, sweetheart.", Klaus said, before looking at Marcel. "I guess congratulations are in order."

He raised his cup, followed suit by Elijah, Hayley, Freya and the parents to-be.

"To the newest member of our family, may he bring you joy. And to our brother, may he rest in peace", Elijah said solemnly, earning a grateful smile from his sister.

The family touched their coffee mugs, laughing and talking through the rest of the meal.

Rebekah however, was still somewhat tense. She could not believe that for the first time in forever, they all were happy.

Even Klaus seemed content.

_He had always rivaled his siblings in beeing the center of attention, with his temper and ambitions to be the head of their family, after their parents and oldest brother had set fire to their house and burned with it. Everyone let him believe he was, while in truth Elijah was the one pulling the string._

_He had always been the one everyone else turned to, even Klaus. He was the rock their family needed, he very seldomly did selfish things like the rest of his famiy, and rather took care of their needs than his own. Watching at a distance, to know the precise moment when it was time for him to act. It was thanks to him, that they were still close like this and not in some mental institution._

_She remembered her tendencies to set things on fire, as a shock in the aftermath of loosing memebers of her family to a burning house. And Klaus, who had smashed his artwork time and again and was angry at everyone, getting in serious fights, could only be calmed by his older brother. Elijah however had chosen to hide his grief behind a formal attire, his sorrow behind a knowing look and keep on going without letting other people in._

"Rebekah."

The youngest Mikaelson sister snapped back to their reality and smiled apologetically at her oldest living brother.

"Are you alright?"

Elijah had placed his hand on her shoulder, asking in a low voice in order not to draw attention.

She nodded, still smiling, and he kissed the top of her hair, before walking away.

***

Like every sunday, the day was over in the blink of an eye and Hayley found herself behind the wheel, on the road to their house in the city.

Faith was asleep, but Hope was still aggitated and Elijah kept turning in the passenger's seat to entertain her.

The news about their nephew had been a pleasant one and she still hummed with happiness.

The car ride seemed to be over in the blink of an eye, and sooner rather than later, they had tugged their kids in.

Hayley closed the door of their bedroom behind her, intend to find Elijah, who had retreated to his study, after kissing the girls Good Night.

She heard him through the door left ajar, but hestitated to walk inside.

He was on the phone, a strained edge to his voice, talking to someone he did know well.

Hayley was deep in thoughs, when he walked out into the hallway, that her head snapped up, looking sorry.

"You don't have to eavesdrop.", he reminded her, walking down the hallway, while she followed suit. "I don't keep things from you."

"This however is rather unpleasant news.", Elijah continued, while descending the stairs.

Once in their living room, he poured himself a drink from the bar and kept standing near the cupboard.

"A student of mine killed herself, leaving a letter, that it was all because of me."

He downed his drink in one gulp and set the glass to the table with an audible klonk.

Hayley stood glued to the spot.

"It's not your fault, Elijah.", she whispered.

He was about to respond, but was interrupted by his cellphone buzzing.

Hayley kept her eyes on him, a sinking feeling in her stomach, when whatever news the caller held, her husband's face turned awfully pale.

She was at his side within two large steps, hugging him around the waist, when he put down his phone.

"Klaus found Cami dead in his house. A robbery gone wrong, the police says."

Hayley closed her eyes, tightening her arms around her husband, who hugged her back equally tight.

"We are not going to end this day sober.", Elijah said after a while and used one hand to pour her and himself another drink.

"To the living and the dead.", he whispered, touching glasses with his wife and kissing her, before they downed their drinks.

"May we live to see another day."


End file.
